For A Smile They Can Share The Night
by Ashley.X.Rose
Summary: Cougar finds an unlikely love, Jensen isn't quite sure how to take it. Written for & dedicated to Jensen's Petunia. R&R -ONESHOT!


**This is a short oneshot written for and dedicated to Jensen's Petunia.**

**Thank you so much for all your support with my first fanfics, I really hope this is to your liking.**

* * *

At first, Jensen wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

His best friend and his sister; his sister and his best friend. It just didn't sound right.

* * *

It all started when Cougar had decided to accompany Jensen down to New Hampshire whilst the two soldiers were on leave. Jensen didn't mind, of course he didn't. He had followed Cougar down to Mexico many times before so when Cougar had asked 'May I come with you?' when Jensen mentioned he wanted to visit his sister, the hacker was silently thrilled.

One the first day, Jensen and Cougar had taken Katie, Jensen's niece, out for the day while his sister, Leah, was at work. They had gone to the park, had ice cream and Jensen took Katie on her favourite theme park ride. Cougar just stayed in the background and smiled, but that's all he needed to do for Katie to fall in love with him.

* * *

Over the next few days it was 'Uncle Cougar' this and 'Uncle Cougar' that. Cougar stepped in to the role happily. Jensen had never smiled so much when he saw Cougar laughing with Katie whilst pushing her on the swing in their back garden. He could have watched that scene for hours.

* * *

It was on the fifth day that things started getting strange. Leah was acting different, doing more housework, dressing a lot more 'dressy' and spending less time being the sarcastic sister and more time being the loving host. It drove Jensen insane and Cougar noticed. 'What's wrong?' he would ask. Jensen would just shrug and Cougar would worry. Jensen had never been _this _quiet. It drove Cougar mad.

Jensen knew he wasn't being paranoid. Leah flirted with Cougar, and Cougar thrived under it. Jensen and Katie sat and watched TV whilst Leah and Cougar were in the kitchen giggling. Jensen didn't know what to think.

When Katie asked the question "Is Uncle Cougar going to be Daddy Cougar?", the emotions hit Jensen like a ton of bricks. Was he happy? Of course he was happy for them, no one deserved more happiness then three of the most important people in his life. Was he worried? Of course he was worried, when did anything that seemed so perfect ever go right in his life?

Leah just shrugged off her brothers worries.

"If it's meant to happen then it will happen," she reassured him.

And it happened.

* * *

It was only a few days later when Leah asked Jensen to baby-sit Katie because she had a 'date'. Jensen just nodded at her request, he didn't know what else to do.

All Katie talked about that night was Cougar. Jensen thought it was adorable, but he also got a little jealous.

He confronted Cougar the next morning. "Are you and my sister a thing now?"

Cougar just smiled, that was a definite yes.

* * *

The more dates between Cougar and Leah, the more Jensen noticed the change. Leah was smiling ever so much more than she used to, and her happiness was catching. Jensen never saw Katie smile so much as when she was in the company of her new 'Daddy'.

But that was the thing, Katie and Leah were becoming so close to Cougar, Jensen felt as though he was being pushed into the background. The more time the new trio spent together, the more time Jensen found himself feeling sorry for himself at the bar.

Three consecutive nights of Jensen stumbling in drunk was enough for Cougar to notice the damage that the relationship was having on the younger man.

* * *

On the fourth night, Cougar followed Jensen to the bar and bought him a coke.

"What do you want, Cougs?" Jensen said, a little harsher than he meant, "Shouldn't you be at home with your new family?" Jensen ignored the coke and ordered himself a beer.

Then another.

And then a few more.

Cougar carried a very drunk Jensen home, ignoring the cries of "You stole them, you fucking stole them!" coming from his best friend. Cougar could barely contain his own tears.

* * *

Jensen didn't even bother getting out of bed the next day. Katie missed his company. She made her Uncle a cup of coffee and the two of them sat upstairs all day watching cartoons; Jensen couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy.

Cougar told Leah what happened between he and Jensen. "We need to show him that our relationship will not effect our relationship with him," the Sniper explained softly.

Jensen made breakfast for everybody the next day. Whilst he was plating up, Leah grabbed him and pulled him in to a hug.

"I love you, Jake. You ever forget that and I'll bitch slap you into next week, you understand?" Her words were soft, yet firm. Jensen smiled and nodded. During breakfast, Jensen and Katie pulled vomit faces at each other every time Cougar and Leah kissed.

Cougar found it amusing. Leah looked ready to throttle them both. This didn't stop everyone laughing at the moment.

"This…," Jensen thought, "…is what family should feel like,"

* * *

Leah drove Jensen and Cougar to the airport at the end of their leave where they were greeted by the rest of the team. Jensen swore there could have been an earthquake due to the amount of jaws that hit the floor when Leah pulled Cougar close for a long goodbye kiss.

Pooch and Roque could barely contain their fits of giggles. Jensen gave them the finger before giving his sister a hug goodbye.

"Take care of each other." was her only request as she waved them off.

Cougar sat next to Jensen on the plane, both men smiling. They both knew that their next leave would be spent in New Hampshire.

And that's when Jensen realised - of course it made sense.

His sister and his best friend; his best friend and his sister.

Yes. He could defitely get used to that.

* * *

**So what do you think? It's my first oneshot so please be nice :) (But honest)**

**Thank you lovelies :) Ash x**


End file.
